Camshaft phasers that operate according to the vane-cell principle for use on single camshafts are known. These are described in publications by the assignee of the present invention, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,080, which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. These work well in connection with DOHC engines where all the intake or exhaust cam lobes are located on separately located intake and exhaust camshafts.
It has also been known to use camshaft phasers in connection with concentric camshaft assemblies for controlling the phase position of the inner camshaft, the outer camshaft or both. One such arrangement is described in DE 10 2006 024 793 A1. This publication discloses a dual phasing system for a concentric camshaft assembly which includes two camshaft phasers which are located at the front of an engine that are axially spaced adjacent to one another. These two camshaft phasers allow independent control of the rotation angle of the outer and inner co-axial camshafts relative to the crankshaft in order to allow separate adjustment of the timing of the intake and the exhaust valves of the internal combustion engine. However, this arrangement provides additional complexity which is often not required to obtain many of the benefits of adjusting either the inner or the outer camshafts of a concentric camshaft assembly without the need for adjusting both.
It would be desirable to provide a camshaft phaser for a concentric camshaft assembly that allows for phasing of either the intake or exhaust lobes of a camshaft in which the drive load from the timing chain or belt extending from the crankshaft to the timing gear or timing belt pulley of the concentric camshaft arrangement is transmitted to the outer shaft of the concentric camshaft.